What Runs Deep
by BoomChick
Summary: A bridge breaks, a General saves one of his men, and a dragon leaves him nearly blind. What's a cadet to do? Cloud/Sephiroth, rating may increase...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Written for the amazing Bunny-Boss of deviantart! If you have not seen her incredible fanart, you are missing out! Please enjoy a little fluff written on her behalf! (To be continued, possibly with more fluff, but possibly with some darkness...)

**What Runs Deep**

The hand on his shoulder had very long fingers. They curled easily over his shirt, not holding too tight or resting too lightly. He could feel the strength in that hand, even without it gripping hard. It was heavy, and evened the load between his armored and unarmored shoulders. At any other time, the touch of this particular hand would have left Cloud stunned and stuttering. But this moment was no time for panic or distraction.

"Strife," Sephiroth murmured from behind him. "We have been walking for an hour. You should take a moment to recover."

"I'm alright, sir," Cloud said softly into the cave.

His words echoed quietly through the cavern, and he ducked slightly at the sound of his reverberating voice. In his echo he could hear the quiet catch in his voice left by fatigue. He was tired. There was no use denying that. The thought of his bed back in the barracks had never been so welcome. Yet there seemed to be no end to the cave he was navigating through. It had been a long time since the ambush that left him bloody and bruised and left his General blind.

"How are your eyes, sir?" he asked softly into the darkness. He felt he probably shouldn't ask. It wasn't his place. He was only a cadet, after all—not even one of Sephiroth's soldiers. And even they knew better than to ask after their General's health.

Sephiroth didn't answer for a long time, and despite his adrenaline and the dire situation he found himself in Cloud began to feel his anxiety kick in. He swallowed hard, and winced at how difficult it was. He was dehydrated already. He inhaled deeply, ready to ask forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to-"

"They are not improving significantly," Sephiroth murmured, his low voice interrupting Cloud's apology.

He sounded... Frustrated. Cloud had to work hard not to balk and stare at him for the tone of his words. He'd never heard Sephiroth sound anything less than competent and controlled. He kept walking instead, aiming his flickering flashlight down at the cave floor to keep from falling and dragging Sephiroth down with him. Not that the General would have fallen. He probably would have stood there waiting while Cloud picked himself back up again. Cloud wasn't sure whether that was better or worse than the alternative.

"I'm sorry, sir," the cadet heard himself staying, not entirely of his own volition. "I wish I could help, but my cure materia-"

"Restorative magic does not work well on me," Sephiroth said with a shrug that shifted his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "It is no fault of yours or your materia's."

Cloud fell silent after the words. There was an air of finality to them that he knew better than to go against. If Sephiroth closed a subject, it was closed. There was no one in the military under the rank of Soldier 1st Class who would go against that rule.

Cloud shivered abruptly, the chill in the cave seeping into his bones as he started to wear down. He should have been able to handle the hike through the cave and more. He probably would have been able to if not for the ambush. Of course, if not for Sephiroth, the ambush would have killed him. Unfortunately, thanks to having to protect him, Sephiroth's eyes had been hurt. Cloud closed his eyes briefly against the memory of fresh, blistering burns his General's face while the man stood there, utterly calm, with blood on his sword.

"Cadet?" Sephiroth's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry, sir, did you say something?" Cloud asked, glancing back. He couldn't see much more than a pale shadow behind him, but even in the dimly reflected flashlight's beam, Sephiroth's hair glinted silver.

"I asked if you were injured. You are shivering."

"It's just the cold, sir," Cloud replied, shaking his head mildly. "I'm fine."

"Strife, we are inside a cave," Sephiroth said slowly, as though talking to a child. "And there is no draft."

"Just a little chilly, sir," Cloud insisted, shaking his head.

"I am aware," the general replied with a dark note in his voice. "My point is that you should not be. The interior of caves remain at between 60 and 70 degrees in this part of the world, regardless of the time of year outside. If you are beginning to feel unwell, there is likely another reason behind it."

"Oh," said Cloud softly, hesitating for the first time and frowning as he took stock of himself.

"We are stopping." Sephiroth insisted firmly. "Find a place where you will be comfortable."

"But-"

"Now, cadet."

The tone left no room for argument. Cloud cast around with his flashlight, but every damp nook of the cave seemed exactly alike. He took a deep breath and lifted the light to his temple, shining it alongside his vision. It was a trick he'd learned from Zack. Looking at the world from that angle, the eyes of insects and animals glittered back with an almost jewel-like brightness. Cloud picked the corner that had the least number of little jewels looking back at him, and led his General there.

Sephiroth's hand left Cloud's shoulder to touch the wall lightly. Cloud watched his fingertips slide down the stone, and shivered at the very sight.

"Are you getting colder?" Sephiroth asked, sounding concerned.

"No, sir," Cloud said quickly. "Just thinking."

"Don't dwell on the battle," Sephiroth advised. "There will be time for that after you are safely back at Shinra."

"Yes sir," Cloud agreed quickly, trying not to sound too eager.

He put out a hand to the wall, starting to slide down to sit, but was stopped by a touch from Sephiroth. It was more a brush of his hand than anything, but the intent behind it stopped Cloud dead in his tracks. Sephiroth's hands relocated to his chest, fiddling with the buckles there carefully and slowly, feeling them out blindly before unfastening them and drawing his glorious jacket off his shoulders.

"Sir-"

"It is made to get wet," Sephiroth replied before Cloud could object, laying the coat down on the floor before sinking blindly to sit up on it, his legs stretched out before him.

Cloud watched in quiet awe as the General pulled his hair over his shoulder, letting it pool in his lap rather than drag over the slimy wall of the cave. He stared at the beautiful (and now shirtless) man in open shock. It wasn't until Sephiroth cast him a confused, curious look through eyes that were intimidating even with their pupils dilated and unfocused that he remembered he shouldn't stare.

"Sit down, Strife," Sephiroth instructed.

Cloud followed the command without conscious thought, and in the blink of an eye he found himself seated right next to his hero—the greatest fighter in Shinra—the demon of Wutai—the Silver General. He was bigger up close. His head was easily an extra foot or two over Cloud's. It didn't help that in the dim light from the flashlight, all of the muscles in his bare chest were perfectly lit to show off their depth and perfection.

A pang of doubt and worry drew Cloud's thoughts away from the vision seated next to him, and he turned his attention to the worry gnawing at his chest. It wasn't that he'd forgotten why he was here. He was trying not to think too hard about it. After all, there was nothing he could do for any of the others he'd come with. He could barely do Sephiroth any good. There was absolutely nothing in his power that could help Tifa or Zack, whatever had happened to them.

His mind was filling up with what-ifs the longer he stayed seated in one place. What if the bridge hadn't broken? What if he'd been paying less attention to the sway of Sephiroth's hair in the mountain wind, and more to the unusual creaking noises from below their feet? What if Zack hadn't been flirting so loudly and openly with Tifa?

What if Sephiroth hadn't caught him as he fell—if the bottom of the gorge hadn't collapsed and sent them tumbling into this cave—if Sephiroth hadn't noticed the young dragon in time to cast his partial shield spell? And what if he hadn't been so pathetic, and had gotten out of the way without Sephiroth having to stand his ground with nothing but a weak shield spell between him and the blinding dragon-fire?

All of that from a moment of bad luck. They had almost made it to the reactor, too. They were so close to reaching their goal when the bridge broke. He would have finally been able to get out of his hometown—for good this time.

"I hope Zack and Tifa are okay," Cloud whispered aloud, trying to take his mind off the guilt slowly weighing him down.

"They are fine," Sephiroth said with an easy shrug.

"No offense, sir," Cloud said softly, drawing his knees up to his chest, "But how can you possibly know that?"

"I know Zack," Sephiroth answered easily, offering no further explanation than that.

"Yeah," Cloud murmured after a moment. "He is a first-class Soldier, I guess. But if that dragon could hurt _you_..."

Sephiroth tilted his head towards Cloud slowly at the words, quirking an eyebrow ever so slightly. Cloud blushed, feeling the anxiety that always accompanied his nervous stutter rise. His heartbeat sped up and his face heated. Sephiroth sat at his side, waiting patiently for something to be added, and Cloud had no idea what he ought to say. Had he offended Sephiroth by talking about a first class like that? Was the general waiting for an apology? Or was he just waiting for Cloud to finish his sentence?

"He does act with less decorum than most," Sephiroth commented at last, his voice cutting through Cloud's panic. "I can see how one would forget his rank."

"He doesn't allow me to call him 'sir,'" Cloud agreed quickly, "And I don't know any other Soldiers who hang out with cadets. Much less first-class Soldiers who do..."

"He does not 'hang out' with cadets, Strife," Sephiroth corrected calmly.

"But," Cloud said after a moment of silence. "He's always spending time with me."

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed, casting Cloud an odd glance, "He spends time with _you_. Not merely any cadet."

When the words struck home, Cloud could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.. He stared wide-eyed out into the dark cave, not actually seeing anything.

"Do...Do you know why?" Cloud asked after a long moment.

"He wants to be your mentor through the Soldier program," Sephiroth answered easily. "And he likes you."

"Oh," Cloud whispered, lifting a hand to rest over his heartbeat.

There was silence for a moment. Then Sephiroth inhaled again, slowly and thoughtfully, as though preparing to say something very important. Cloud braced himself.

"I like you too," Sephiroth stated with a quiet, calm certainty.

Cloud's world narrowed to tunnel vision. He felt dizzy, and just a little sick. It took him a moment to realize that the soft, squeaky sound filtering into the air was coming from him.

"Strife," Sephiroth's voice sounded very far away. "Breathe in. You will pass out if you continue."

"Sorry, sir," Cloud rasped.

"No apologies necessary," his general replied with a slow shake of his head. "It is perfectly acceptable for you to refuse my attentions. It is a significant breach in protocol, after all."

"Wh—What?" Cloud stuttered before his mind caught up. "No, sir! That's not what I meant! I was just—I mean—I was forgetting to breathe and you had to—wait, your attentions?"

Sephiroth was waiting patiently at his side, watching him through the dark. Cloud could see his eyes glowing. He would have suspected that the man was regaining his sight without saying anything if it hadn't been for the way his eyes were fixed just behind Cloud instead of directly upon him.

"My attentions, yes. I find you... Appealing. Both in physical form and personality. I can count on one hand the number of people who, upon seeing me injured, would instantly jump to my aid."

"I know it was dumb," Cloud said softly.

"Perhaps," Sephiroth nodded in agreement as he spoke. "But it was also appreciated. As I said, very few would. At the moment, I believe you and Zachary are the only ones. Though there were once others."

The look on Sephiroth's face turned ever so slightly pensive, and Cloud couldn't help but reach out. He touched Sephiroth's hand. It was just a brush of his fingertips against the gloves Sephiroth was still wearing, even though he was shirtless. It took extraordinary effort for Cloud to keep from hyperventilating again when Sephiroth's hand turned to grip his gently. The general's fingers were so long, and his palm so wide. Cloud swallowed hard and tried to keep his mind from going very inappropriate places.

And then Sephiroth was kissing him with uncanny aim and his mind short-circuited. Fortunately, his lips were happy to go on auto-pilot and kiss Sephiroth back. When the two of them parted from the touch, it was softly. 'Gentle' had never been a word Cloud associated with his general, but it seemed to be becoming more and more appropriate.

"Sir," Cloud whispered quietly into the shadow of the kiss. "It's against regulations. I could be court marshalled. _You_ could be court marshalled."

"If you can find someone in Shinra with enough spine to try and any incentive to do so, then I am the great god Odin." Sephiroth commented mildly, his fingers tracing idly over Cloud's hand, which he was still holding.

"People will say I'm trying to sleep my way into Soldier," Cloud tried again, though he was working harder to talk sense into himself than Sephiroth.

"And will what they say alter reality?" The question was softly spoken, but held just a hint of warning.

"No," Cloud agreed softly. "But it will make me very unhappy, sir. I've worked hard for this. I want to keep working hard for this..."

At that, Sephiroth paused and frowned. Though it was a reaction to Cloud's argument _against_ them being together, having his concern taken seriously filled Cloud with the certainty that he wanted this. It meant more than any words could say that _his_ feelings meant something to _the_ Sephiroth.

"Then it will have to remain a secret." Sephiroth declared quietly. "Until you are of an equal rank or I leave Shinra myself."

"Leave Shinra?"

"Let us not discuss it now. There are more important things to be spoken of," Sephiroth murmured, leaning forward to whisper the words straight into his ear. "While we are telling the truth, did you or did you not get burned?"

"I-" Cloud hesitated, shifting a little. The discomfort he'd been trying to hide flared at the reminder of its existence.

"Strife?"

"We just kissed," Cloud whispered, trying to change the subject quietly, forcing his hand not to curl around himself defensively. "Can't you call me Cloud?"

"Cloud," Sephiroth said, his voice caressing the name in ways the blonde had never heard his name said before. "Don't dodge my question."

"It's just a little burn, sir," Cloud whispered after a long moment.

"There is no such thing," Sephiroth replied, shifting to run his hand up Cloud's arm to close gently around his shoulder. "I do not carry a cure. We shall have to get you to medical help. Can you continue walking a while?"

"Yes, sir," Cloud replied instantly, shifting to stand.

The hand on his shoulder restrained him easily, and Cloud looked up to Sephiroth in confusion. The man was frowning just a little, as though considering something.

"When we are alone," the silver general finally declared, "you may call me Sephiroth."

"We're almost never alone together, sir," Cloud murmured, gazing at him with rapt attention.

"Then I shall find a way to rectify that situation." Sephiroth replied, rising slowly to his feet and extending his hand to Cloud.

Cloud took the hand without thought and stood up. For a moment, the two of them stood face to face, still holding on to one another. It was hard to say what it was exactly, Cloud thought, but he could almost feel the connection between them. Not just their held hands, but something much deeper. And though he wasn't sure what exactly it was, he knew without a doubt that Sephiroth felt it too.

Even though his burns ached, and his general was hurt, and the cave as damp and dark, Cloud felt like he was floating on air as he started walking again, searching for the exit. Though he was eager to find Zack and Tifa and be certain they were alright, he hoped it would take just a little while. Even with the burns aching under his roasted shirt, he wanted to keep holding his general's hand as long as he could.

Genesis gave up waiting for Sephiroth after two days of silence and loneliness in the Nibelheim reactor. When he realized the man wasn't coming, he let his rage boil over, throwing flames, burning the monsters that had once been men—Burning the truth Sephiroth had not come to face.

As he flew down from the mountaintop, he heard the building explode behind him. He did not turn to enjoy the flames as he once would have. Instead, he stared down at the Banora White in his hand, which was possibly the last of its kind. Within a few days, it would wither away. Not as fast as he had, but quickly enough. He let it fall from his fingers, and watched it vanish into the sparse forest far below him.

He landed in the little town on the edge of the forest and strode through it swiftly. He didn't bother putting his wing away. People scattered before him as he walked, running inside their little houses and locking their doors and windows tight. They would never know how much his whole body ached—how utterly betrayed and alone he was. The one-winged monster was all they would ever know of him. As it should be.

He was almost out of town when he saw the newspaper lying on the ground. Despite the soreness of his knees, he bent to pick it up.

There was Sephiroth, front and center, as usual. But instead of himself and Angeal at his sides, there was the wild haired puppy, caught by the photographer in the middle of tackling Sephiroth and the blonde cadet beside him in an enthusiastic hug.

Anger boiled, and he clenched his fists, ripping the paper. It was from two days ago, when Sephiroth _should_ have been at the reactor. _Should_ have been learning the truth, and lending his genetic stability to Genesis. He spread his wing briskly, ignoring the pain that shot through him at the movement. He lifted off in one sharp flap, and started flying, heading back towards the shrine of his goddess.

Deep inside of himself, the piece of Genesis that was still sane and stable relaxed, just a little. It would be easier to fade away and be devoured by madness and corrosion knowing that Sephiroth was not alone. He had worried about his unstable friend after Angeal came to join him, and worried more when Angeal died.

He had been hoping that Sephiroth would join them eventually. He wasn't surprised that the silver general hadn't, though. He knew very well that Sephiroth had been abused by the company his whole life, and he was also well aware that if abuse was all a person knew, they were very unlikely to ever leave it behind.

He knew that he himself could no longer help Sephiroth. That time had passed, even if he did survive the degradation. He could only hope that Sephiroth's new friends would have better luck saving him than he himself and Angeal had.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the warm reception on this story! Thanks to your enthusiasm, it will be continuing. Please enjoy chapter two! And thanks for waiting!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFVII or any of its derivative works.

Chapter 2

Cloud's life changed after he returned from Nibelheim. It seemed that by the time he got out of medical with a clean bill of health, the entire building knew that he had helped Sephiroth in the caves. He should have been pleased by the sudden onslaught of positive attention, but he was too busy being relieved by the fact that there was absolutely no talk of kissing.

It was only three days later that an official notice was sent to him stating that his previously-rejected application to Soldier was being re-evaluated. He let his fellow troopers whoop and holler in excitement, buying him drinks and celebrating for him, but he stayed slightly distant from their excitement. He knew these people. Before his name started being used next to Sephiroth's, they'd looked right through him.

He wished Zack was still there, and not investigating the ruins of the Midgar Reactor, which had mysteriously exploded the day before Cloud was released from medical leave. He wasn't sure exactly what the letter meant. He wasn't even sure why he'd been rejected the first time. He had worked harder than anyone—studied more fiercely—even Zack had been bewildered by how hard Cloud was working, commenting, mildly, that Cloud was practically a shoo-in as far as he was concerned. His rowdy friend had been as bewildered as Cloud himself at the rejection letter, and had seemed almost as hurt. Cloud couldn't wait to show him the new one. He looked forward to his friend's return that evening. Maybe seeing Zack excited about it would help him to solidify his own feelings.

He was happy, sure. Soldier was his dream. It always had been. But there was a strange, slightly painful backdrop to the emotion. Something that whispered in his ear that he hadn't earned it—that somehow Sephiroth had made this happen, despite his promise. And the thought of Sephiroth raised all sorts of strange, confusion emotions. He hadn't seen him since returning. Not even while he was in medical, trying to shake the lingering symptoms of the dragon's burn. He understood, of course. Sephiroth was the general, and had himself been hurt. Though by the time they returned to Shinra, Sephiroth had insisted mildly that his eyes were fine even as he and Cloud stepped out of the transport. There was no talk around the building of any lingering symptoms from the dragon's fire in his eyes, but Cloud couldn't shake his worry. No talk was almost as bad as full blown rumors.

And then, out of the blue, he woke up in the barracks one morning to a letter welcoming him to the official Soldier trainee program. He didn't show it to any other trainees. He tucked it into the pocket of his uniform, and silently reported to the office where he was told in the letter to go. The secretaries smiled warmly at him, handed him packets of information, and congratulated him warmly. His things, he was told, would be relocated to his new room by the time he was done with General Sephiroth.

Cloud froze, staring at the woman he'd been talking to in open shock. She gave him a warm smile and patted his shoulder lightly.

"He likes to meet candidates in person," she said mildly. "You'll be meeting him down in the VR training rooms. And don't worry! Almost everyone comes back in one piece."

"Almost?" Cloud squeaked in confusion, intimidated by Sephiroth even as he was thrilled to hear he'd be seeing him.

"Just once," the woman sighed, shaking her head. "That poor boy... You'd best get moving, he'll be down there in fifteen minutes. You'll want to be early."

Cloud ran out the door, forgetting his information packets in his haste. He thought he heard a titter of laughter behind him, but he didn't care. He wasn't afraid of Sephiroth hurting him. But he couldn't wait to see the man—couldn't wait to find out if he'd been _right_ or not, about what he meant to Sephiroth—about whether or not Nibelheim had really changed everything, like he thought it had. By the time he reached the room, he was five minutes early and out of breath. A pair of First Class Soldiers were leaving the next VR room in the line, and cast him a look that could have been taken as pity, apparently realizing what a trooper like him was there for.

Cloud tried to catch his breath, turning to look at the VR room doors, filled with excitement and anxiety. Was he just in this program for moments like this? So that Sephiroth could call him down to the VR rooms to meet up with him?

If he was only there for Sephiroth's whims, would he really mind?

His thoughts and anxieties were abruptly interrupted by the rush of air as the VR room doors opened.

Inside stood Sephiroth, his hair whipping around him as though the breath of air from inside had been much stronger than it had felt to Cloud. Behind him, the hologram conjured by the room was just fading. Cloud saw, just for a moment, the false body of a dragon dissolving back into simple programming. It appeared to be in several pieces. Cloud shuddered quietly.

"Right on time," Sephiroth said lowly.

His voice was cold and distant. This was not the man who Cloud had helped through the underground network of Nibelheim. This was his general and commander. Under the gaze of his perfect and inhuman eyes, Cloud felt himself starting to shrink, and clamped down on the impulse.

"Sir," he barked, snapping to attention. He did not salute. Saluting inside was considered a serious faux pas in Shinra. The only one still stupid enough to do it was the president of the company.

"Enter," Sephiroth said briskly, stepping back from the doors and moving inside. Cloud watched the movement of his hair and the flicker of his long coat behind his legs as he strode into the now-blank VR room with great purpose.

Cloud followed, stepping into the room that no mere trooper was ever allowed to enter. It was certainly big. The space was a huge and completely unadorned box. Cloud had to admit to a quiet sense of disappointment. But the visual he'd witnessed at first—the dying dragon—that had been something to write home about. If he were the kind of person to write home. If he had a home worth writing to.

"What location do you prefer?" Sephiroth asked blankly, taking up a place across the room from Cloud.

Cloud froze, realizing all at once that they were not just here to talk. He watched Sephiroth roll his shoulders beneath his pauldrons, and a chill worked its way through him. Was he about to _fight_ with _Sephiroth?_

"I don't—don't have a preference, sir," Cloud choked.

"Computer," Sephiroth said sharply and swiftly without pausing for a moment. "Location: Wutaian Fortress."

Cloud gasped as the ground beneath his feet changed all at once. He backed up, looking around as the huge room transformed itself around them, taking on the appearance of a huge Wutaian structure, that looked more to Cloud like a storybook palace than a fortress. He gaped as the world around them opened up, and a faint wind started up around them. It even smelled like grass. He looked back to Sephiroth, dumbfounded.

"Come, cadet," Sephiroth said darkly. There was something about the way he said the words that sent an entirely inappropriate shiver through Cloud. "Do not fear running into the walls. They will move to accommodate us, as will the floor. You could walk through the landscapes for days and never run into a wall unless you were to shut the program down."

"Sir," Cloud took a breath, shaking his head. "What am I here to do?"

"You are here to prove your worth," Sephiroth replied darkly. "Now come. Show me what you can do."

Cloud's eyes widened. He threw his shoulders back, watching Sephiroth sink into a fighting stance. He took a shaking breath. Not exactly what he had hoped when he heard that he'd be spending time alone with Sephiroth. Silently, he berated himself for ever doubting that. What exactly did he think of the general, that he was so shallow he'd allow him to join Soldier just for his own gain? Cloud narrowed his eyes at himself, and sank into a fighting stance of his own. If Sephiroth wanted proof that he belonged in the Soldier program, then Cloud would do his absolute best to prove it.

What followed was less of a fight than a pointless game of tag. Cloud couldn't get close enough to Sephiroth to touch him. When he did catch up, it was only because Sephiroth had stopped to wait for him with a maddeningly indulgent look. Cloud could barely keep his eyes on the man, and he still got the distinct feeling that Sephiroth was holding back his speed for him. When they matched fist to fist, every one of Cloud's strikes was dodged or blocked. Cloud tried his best not to miss on purpose, but being blocked by Sephiroth HURT. The man's blocks were practically strikes themselves, and Cloud could feel vivid bruises appearing on his forearms from the blocks, all of which managed to connect on exactly the same piece of his arm every single time.

But Cloud kept coming. He wasn't going to stop. Air burned in his lungs, and the original location had been left far behind as he chased Sephiroth over the impossible landscape. Sephiroth had been correct. They never ran into a wall. He continued to chase, aware that Sephiroth was intentionally wearing him down. What was the point of this exercise, he wondered as he sprinted to try and catch up to a particularly long jump backwards from Sephiroth. Was it to humiliate candidates? Make them aware of how far they had to go? Or did most candidates manage to catch up, and it was just Cloud who couldn't contend on Sephiroth's level?

He could feel his body giving out. He had no way to know how much time had passed. He would have guessed an hour at least. Sephiroth had yet to break a sweat. His eyes were still calm and level. But he didn't seem to be looking at Cloud. He gazed straight ahead, fixedly, no matter where Cloud himself stood. That was both strange and a little insulting, Cloud thought with a scowl. He wasn't _that_ weak. Even if he must have seemed to move as slowly as a snail to the enhanced Soldier, the least Sephiroth could do would be pay attention.

Cloud gathered himself, struggling to catch his breath. He wanted to prove himself to Sephiroth, but with every passing minute it grew less likely that he would be able to. Cloud launched himself forward, and felt his foot slip. He managed not to fall flat on his face, but he went to one knee, panting hard and struggling to rise.

Sephiroth paused, tilting his head with interest. Cloud grit his teeth. The man _still_ wasn't meeting his eyes. He struggled to his feet and squared his shoulders, preparing to run at him once more.

Then a loud grinding sound filled the air, and the world went dark as though the sun had been extinguished. Cloud jolted, looking around him. Red lights switched on abruptly, illuminating the electronic walls of the empty room he had first entered. The landscape of Wutai was gone.

"Half an hour late," Sephiroth muttered with faint annoyance in his voice.

"What?" Asked Cloud in alarm, his voice coming out breathless.

Sephiroth turned towards him and walked forward swiftly. Cloud sank into his fighting stance, lifting his fists. Sephiroth paused, tilting his head.

"Cloud," He said smoothly and calmly. "The power in the VR room is out. Meaning that the cameras are out. Besides, we are already well past the half-hour exhaustion test that most candidates go through."

"What?" Cloud stammered again.

"Put your fists down," Sephiroth simplified. "I am not your general right now."

Cloud put down his fists, and Sephiroth closed the distance between them. His long fingers slid over Cloud's cheek, and within the space of a single heartbeat, the General was kissing Cloud breathless. Cloud gripped his shoulders tightly, frustration forgotten in the wake of this sudden and very welcome change in conversation. His mind whirred, thinking over the security cameras, his insistence on secrecy, and Sephiroth's attempts to draw out their time rather than exhausting him all at once like he very well could have. He let a small smile touch his lips as Sephiroth kissed him, and slid his hands back into the long silver hair that he suddenly had access to.

"Sir," Cloud whispered against his lips when Sephiroth pulled back for a moment, "did you break the VR room to get some alone time with me?"

"Don't be foolish," Sephiroth muttered, lowering his head to kiss the junction of Cloud's neck and shoulder, where muscles were trembling from his exertion.

"Oh," Cloud whispered, almost disappointed by the answer.

"I hired a Turk to do it for me," Sephiroth finished, pulling back to look down at Cloud, his face lit lightly by the red emergency lighting. "Much less conspicuous."

Cloud renewed their kiss with new passion, eliciting a soft chuckle from his partner. Sephiroth's hands snaked around him, pressing Cloud's body closer to the Silver General's. Cloud could feel sculpted muscles, and the buckles of the trademark jacket digging lightly into his torso. He didn't mind in the slightest. When Sephiroth licked lightly over his lips, requesting entry, Cloud opened his mouth to the General without thought.

He pulled back after a long, breathless moment, his body raging with the intensity of their interaction. The exhaustion of the fight was completely forgotten in the wake of his exhilaration in that moment. Sephiroth gave a little smile. But there was still something off with his eyes, Cloud realized. Sephiroth still wasn't quite looking at him. Towards him, yes, but there was no focus in his gaze. From a distance, it had seemed like inattention. But from up close...

"Sir-"

"Call me Sephiroth, Cloud."

"Sephiroth," Cloud corrected himself. "Are you still blind?"

There was a long moment of silence between them. Cloud watched the faint scowl on Sephiroth's lips deepen, and started to feel worry rise. He tightened his grip on the general. If he'd offended the man, he didn't want him to leave before he could apologize.

"Not entirely," Sephiroth finally replied.

Cloud felt the ground drop out from under him. He tightened his grip on the cross straps of Sephiroth's jacket, in a strange mixture of protectiveness and fear.

"How have you been-"

"Eyesight is somewhat over rated," Sephiroth commented with a shrug. "My other senses are more than adept enough for me to function, now that I have grown accustomed. And as I said, I am no longer entirely blind. I have begun to distinguish light from dark. It is a step."

"But sir-"

"Sephiroth," The general corrected again, glancing down at him with a raised eyebrow. "We are _still_ in private."

Cloud leaned lightly against his chest, the skin cool and smooth under his cheek. He couldn't even bring himself to be embarrassed over his slip. He was filled with a cold fear.

Sephiroth lifted a hand, brushing it over the tips of Cloud's hair once, as though testing their feel, then settled his hand on Cloud's head.

"There is nothing to be upset over," he commented mildly.

"What if they send you on a mission?" Cloud whispered into his sternum.

"Then I will send Zack in my stead. I have done it often enough before. Though in training with him this morning after his return I found the battle relatively easy to follow." Sephiroth replied with a shrug.

"You were training?" Cloud hissed, eyes narrowing. "Knowing you could get hurt?"

"Cloud," Sephiroth sighed.

"And what if you can't send Zack in?" Cloud snapped, startled by the anger that rose in him. "What if he's not here, or he's hurt?"

"Then we shall find out whether I can fight monsters as easily without seeing them. It would be an interesting experience."

"An interesting-" Cloud spluttered, then released his grip on Sephiroth to punch his chest. "We're talking about your safety—your _life!_"

Sephiroth stared blankly down at him, his face cast in the maddeningly neutral expression that could have meant anything. Cloud clenched his fists, glaring at the man he was facing despite the fact that Sephiroth could not see the look.

"No one can know, Cloud," The General said at long last, his voice unnervingly low and serious.

"Why not," Cloud demanded. "What's more important than you staying safe?"

"There are many things," Sephiroth said lowly. "If the higher ups in this company were to discover my," he paused, considering his words, "situation, the danger I would be in would far outweigh that of any simple monster attack, Cloud."

"What?" Cloud whispered, staring up into Sephiroth's very serious face with a quiet horror.

"Shinra is not all heroes, Cloud," Sephiroth warned, his voice low and dark. "As I know you yourself will discover in time. Zachary would tell you the same."

"But who would—who would DARE to hurt you?" Cloud asked, reaching out again to rest his hand against Sephiroth's shoulder. "Who in Shinra would want to?"

"The more you know, the more danger you will be in," Sephiroth replied. "So I will tell you no more."

The man lifted his head abruptly, looking to the VR room doors. Cloud twisted to look, but froze as Sephiroth's hand landed lightly on his cheek, sliding down to cup his chin. Cloud let out a soft sigh of breath as Sephiroth kissed his brow, then his cheek, and finally his lips.

"I trust you," Sephiroth whispered into their kiss. "To keep me safe."

Before Cloud could reply, Sephiroth stepped away from him, and the VR room doors slid open, admitting a host of worried technicians.

"What took you?" Sephiroth asked coldly.

"I am so sorry, General," The man Cloud could only assume was in charge said. "This has never happened before."

"Then ensure that it does not again," Sephiroth ordered. "Strife, we shall delay your training for the day. Report to Commander Fair. He should have been released from his debriefing by now."

"Yes sir," Cloud barked, quietly startled that he managed to make his voice catch properly. He'd been half expecting to wheeze the words of surprise.

And then Sephiroth was gone again, striding swiftly out of Cloud's life until he sauntered back in, whenever he so chose. Cloud let out a slow breath as the workers swarmed inside to look the place over. After a moment, Cloud realized he was attracting a great deal of interest from those around him by standing in the middle of the room, staring out the door.

"You alright?" one of the workers asked.

"Fine," Cloud answered briskly. "He's just... Intimidating."

That rose a chorus of understanding chuckles from the Technicians, and Cloud let out a breath, casting the man who'd asked if he was alright a brief smile as he escaped the room.

By the time Cloud caught up to Zack, the enthusiastic First Class already knew all about the malfunction.

"They say you were stuck in that VR room for, like, half an hour," Zack said fondly, catching Cloud up in a tight hug. "You didn't panic, did you?"

"Why would I panic?" Cloud groused, trying to wiggle his way out of Zack's arms.

"Uh, I don't know, because you were stuck in a training room with The Silver General?" Zack teased, finally releasing Cloud. "Guess you're not so easy to shake after Nibelheim, huh?"

Cloud didn't reply. He was staring in silent horror at the very long silver hair on Zack's uniform. He was very certain it hadn't been there a moment ago. It must have gotten transferred when Zack hugged him. He didn't let himself feel the thrill of excitement that ran through him at the thought of Sephiroth close enough to leave hairs. If Zack realized—if he found out—Cloud doubted the so-called 'Puppy' would be able to help but blab to the whole compound. He tried to kickstart his brain.

"How'd you know about it already anyhow?" Cloud asked dryly, trying to force himself to sound normal.

"Well, I know he was gunna give you a lesson today. He told me while we were sparring."

"Was it hand to hand sparring or armed today?" Cloud asked, sensing a glimmer of hope.

"Some of both," Zack replied with a shrug. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure Aerith didn't have reason to get jealous before I warned you about the hair on your shirt," Cloud replied with a breathless laugh that had nothing to do with Zack's fidelity, but was still an honest expression of relief.

Zack grinned hugely when he looked down and saw the hair. Then he threw his shoulders back and beamed with pride.

"I'm not taking it off," He proclaimed. "Managing to get close enough to General Sephiroth to end up with one of his hairs is an honor!"

Cloud gave a wan smile and shook his head. He knew better than that. Zack was getting closer to Sephiroth's level with each passing day. Some people around the compound called him 'the new Angeal.' Cloud always pretended he hadn't heard. Repeating those words would have caused Zack nothing but more heartbreak. Cloud had been there the night Zack called himself Angeal's legacy and broke into tears.

"Hey, Cloudy," Zack said after a moment. "You know what's weird?"

Cloud made a soft sound of question, watching Zack's sky-blue eyes gaze up at the ceiling.

"I've been using those VR rooms for years, and they've never locked down. Not even when the trinity used to tear them up during sparring."

"Weird," Cloud commented dryly.

"Yup," Zack said mildly, clapping a hand on Cloud's shoulder firmly. "Of course, I'm _sure_ it was just a malfunction. I mean, it's either that or you and Sephiroth just LOVE getting stuck together in dark enclosed spaces, right?"

Zack shoved Cloud fondly and wandered off, giving a jaunty wave. Cloud stood dumbfounded and wondered with a sickening dread if he had underestimated the puppy. He moved through the rest of his day in a trance—packing his things in the barrack up and passing them off to the Shinra workers setting up his new room—finding his way to the Soldier's mess, where the official candidates were invited to dine while decisions were being made about their futures.

It wasn't until that night in the new and SOLDIER-filled mess hall, when Zack plopped himself down right next to Cloud, laughing and joking with the other Soldier candidates, easing Cloud's awkward introduction to them, that Cloud realized he _had_ underestimated Zack. Just not in the way he'd thought. The rowdy first was entertaining the table easily, and not one word did he breathe about Sephiroth and Cloud. He even neatly steered conversation around the Nibelheim caves and the VR room crash, redirecting to tell tall tales of his missions with the silver general. And the next thing Cloud knew, Zack was talking about his missions with _him_. With every word of praise Zack spoke, the eyes of Cloud's new peers grew more open and impressed, losing the hostile suspicion they had held before.

Cloud smiled and shrugged bashfully when he was addressed, but guilt warmed his cheeks and made his gut twist. He should have trusted Zack, and believed in his ability to keep a secret. After all, of everyone Cloud knew, Zack had experienced the most crushing lost in the past year, and yet he was still all laughs and smiles in public. The turks were probably jealous by now that he'd gotten into Soldier before they saw his acting talent.

Once dinner was over, Zack slung an arm around Cloud's shoulders and led him further upstairs than Cloud had been before, teaching him how to operate the higher-floor elevators, which somehow managed to be almost maze-like, despite only going up and down.

Cloud pulled him inside his new apartment the moment Zack handed him the key card.

"I don't know what to do," he blurted abruptly. "I'm not even sure if he likes me."

"He likes you," Zack said mildly, ruffling Cloud's hair. "I mean, I'm the one who requested you for the Nibelheim mission, but I saw him smile when he looked at the request. He definitely likes you."

"I never even see him except-"

"Except when he's hiring my turk buddies to shut the VR room down on you two?" Zack questioned with a grin. "Relax, Cloud. You'll see more of him once you're officially my apprentice."

Cloud gaped at him. He felt tears rising in his eyes as the words sunk in. He was deeply, sickeningly grateful when Zack pulled him into a hug. It gave him the chance to hide his tears against his friend's shirt.

"You're gunna be great, Spike," Zack whispered, running a hand through his hair. "And I'm gunna make sure of that."

For Cloud, it was as though he suddenly could feel again. All of the days of silence, and non-feeling crashed down around him. All the excitement of being reconsidered for Soldier, and the joy of being noticed and wanted by Sephiroth, and the confusion brought on by that same want. And above and beyond it all, the glee of having Zack there with him—to ruffle his hair while he cried without complaining about his weakness or thinking less of him.

"You'll see, Spike. It'll all work out." Zack muttered above him.

Cloud closed his eyes, pressed against Zack's chest, and thought of being pressed against Sephiroth's only hours ago. He really really hoped Zack was right. Because if he was, all of his dreams—all of them—were about to start coming true at last. So long as Sephiroth could keep himself from getting killed while his eyes healed, and Cloud himself could make it in Soldier.


End file.
